Goodbye, my lover
by 20feetofdiamond
Summary: Anéanti. Horrible. Bon à rien. Inutile. Voici quatre adjectifs qu'Ulrich Stern, élève de Terminale littéraire au lycée Kadic, s'attribuerait volontiers depuis quelques temps. Entre un père tyrannique, la pression du Baccalauréat à la fin de l'année et ses soucis sentimentaux, comment va-t-il s'en sortir... ?


**Prologue**

 _« Si quelque chose vous sauve, c'est bien l'EPS. Au regard des résultats que vous obtenez dans les autres enseignements, on est en droit de se demander ce que vous faites en Terminale littéraire... si ce n'est dormir et bavarder. »_

Alors qu'il semblait énervé, Walter Stern, un homme brun allant sur ses 45 ans, semblait presque fier de lire l'appréciation qui ornait le bulletin scolaire de son fils de 18 ans, Ulrich Stern.

« Ce n'est que le premier trimestre, c'est bon, il y en a deux autres ! », rétorqua d'ailleurs le principal intéressé qui, pourtant, savait très bien que cela allait se retourner contre lui. À vrai dire, quoi qu'il puisse dire, son père le prenait mal et finissait par lui hurler dessus, en évoquant toujours les mêmes choses : « Je te paie tes études, tu sais ! », « Moi, à ton âge, je préparais mon avenir ! », « Tes petits camarades ont une mauvaise influence sur toi ! ». Mais, cette fois, qu'allait-il bien dire ? Le choix était plutôt vaste, mais son père semblait vouloir se cantonner aux mêmes arguments.

« Il y en a deuxautres…, répéta le père d'Ulrich. Quand on voit ce que tu as fait de ton premier trimestre, j'avoue que j'ai hâte de voir la profondeur de ton échec aux deux suivants ! On voit bien que c'est ta mère qui t'a éduqué, quand tu étais petit. Elle a toujours été trop laxiste –

Tu lui reproches de m'avoir mal éduqué ? Eh bien, il fallait être là, au lieu de travailler ! Tu aurais pu tout contrôler, comme toujours, vu que c'est exactement ce que tu aimes ! Tu aimerais que je sois ton pantin, que je sois exactement comme toi, mais non, ça n'marche pas comme ça ! Je refuse d'être un vieux con, insensible, qui ne pense qu'à son argent et à son job ! Tu as une famille, tu es au courant ? Et la famille, on l'aime !, lança Ulrich. » _Là, il a une raison de gueuler. Enfin, a-t-il vraiment besoin d'une raison pour hurler ?_ , pensa-t-il, après coup.

Il regarda son père ne rien dire, pendant quelques instants. Réfléchissait-il à une façon de répondre calmement ? Non. Ce n'était définitivement pas son genre. Pas avec son fils, du moins. Il se retenait. Intérieurement, Walter Stern n'avait qu'une seule envie : gifler ce moins-que-rien se croyant tout permis. Il cherchait le moyen le plus cruel possible de le faire taire. Et il l'avait trouvé. Seulement, allait-il oser le dire ?

« Moi, j'ai une famille. Ce que tu n'auras jamais. »

Bien sûr qu'il osa. Contrairement à son fils, Walter Stern n'était ni une « tapette », ni une « tarlouze », comme il aimait bien le lui rappeler. Principalement depuis quelques mois, depuis l'été 2006, depuis qu'il avait trouvé une lettre qu'Ulrich avait malencontreusement laissé sur son bureau. Au début, il ne voulait rien dire, mais il ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'avoir une « pédale » dans sa famille. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour éviter cela : à l'âge de six ans, il l'inscrivit à l'association sportive du village où il grandit, pour pratiquer le football. Ulrich la quitta à l'aube de ses douze ans, préférant de loin le _Pencak-Silat_ qu'il avait découvert dans son nouvel établissement, le Collège Kadic.

Parce que oui, pour le quadragénaire, un « vrai homme » pratique du sport, est musclé, viril, a les cheveux bien courts, et ne doit s'intéresser qu'aux filles. Mais, ne lui en déplaise, une malédiction s'est abattue sur sa famille : son seul enfant ne remplit pas cette dernière condition.

« … Pas avec ton clown travlo. »

C'était le mot de trop. S'il suivait son instinct, Ulrich lui aurait sauté dessus et l'aurait tabassé. Mais il était bien trop fatigué pour cela. Il pensait à son « clown travlo », ou « mon ange », comme il préférait l'appeler. Il savait très bien qu'au moindre débordement, son géniteur ferait tout pour que plus jamais il ne le revoie. Il se demandait d'ailleurs même pourquoi il ne l'avait toujours pas fait. Peut-être y avait-il une sorte de limite à ne pas franchir, et qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas franchie.

Il sortit, à peine vêtu d'un gilet au-delà de son t-shirt. Il n'était plus interne depuis le milieu de son année de Première. Son père s'est vu proposer une offre d'emploi plus alléchante – comprenez par là mieux payée – à quelques rues du lycée d'Ulrich. Il a donc déménagé, et Ulrich a dû revenir habiter avec ses parents, même s'il ne le voulait pas. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il habitait maintenant au bout de la rue Voltaire, dans laquelle habitait également la famille Ishiyama. Mais ce n'est pas Yumi qu'il allait voir.

En passant devant chez elle, il se rappela à quel point cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'a pas mis les pieds chez elle. Ulrich se souvenait de beaucoup de choses, ces derniers temps. Mais là, tout de suite, il se rappela avoir oublié son téléphone portable en sortant. Il ne s'en servait à vrai dire que très peu, depuis à peu près une semaine. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il reprit sa marche, puis s'arrêta, fouilla dans sa poche, puis soupira de soulagement. Il avait bien pris sa carte de bus.

Il poursuivit de marcher, sans vraiment se préoccuper de son environnement. Qu'il écrase des insectes, qu'il marche dans des flaques d'eau, que des affiches pour le film _Le Prestige_ soient apposées au mur, il n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de prendre son bus à l'heure. Bus qu'il vit arriver quelques secondes après s'être assis sous le préau de l'arrêt.

Il monta, fit bipper sa carte, et alla s'asseoir côté fenêtre. Il s'arrangeait pour toujours avoir cette place. Elle l'aidait à réfléchir en regardant le paysage. Mais ce paysage ne le captivait guère. Il n'avait jamais compris comment certains artistes pouvaient exalter quelque chose de si banal. Il citait à chaque fois l'exemple de M. Chardin, son professeur d'Arts plastiques au collège qui, lorsqu'il était en 3ème, leur avait parlé d'un artiste dont l'œuvre la plus connue était une pissotière.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le bus s'arrêta, et Ulrich descendit. Il regarda en face de lui. Ce bâtiment était hideux. Loin d'être neuf, cet hôpital. Mais pourtant, il fallait y entrer. Il le fallait. C'était l'hôpital ou la maison.

Ulrich se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il s'assit quelques minutes, se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées, puis se leva, et décida d'entrer. Il savait où il allait. Au troisième étage. Il prit les escaliers. Un peu de sport ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Et puis, cela lui laissait plus de temps pour réfléchir. Arrivé à destination, il chercha la chambre 311. _301, 303, 305, 307, 309_ … 311.

Il ouvrit la porte délicatement, et entra.

« Coucou, Odd », lança Ulrich, la voix cassée, regardant Odd tout en fermant la porte, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, qui se pencha pour mieux voir son beau brun.


End file.
